parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 11: Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon-US).
Here is Jaén Producción's eleventh Take Along/Take 'n' Along Trainz Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Tillie *Tillie's Birthday Train Cars *Montana *Gordon's First Green and Yellow Express Coach *Skarloey's Blue and Yellow Coach *Emily's Coach 1 *Skarloey's Blue and Yellow Coach *Emily's Coach 2 *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Tootle *Tootle's Train Wagons *Katy Caboose *Melissa *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Greendale Rocket *Greendale Rocket's Green Coach *Greendale Rocket's Red Mail Car *Thomas *Emily *Bulgy *Emma *James *Silver Fish *Gordon's Second Green and Yellow Express Coach *Gordon's Third Green and Yellow Express Coach *Johnny *Johnny's Mail Car *Johnny's Caboose *Toots *A Light Red Coach *A Green Coach *Two Dark Red Coaches *Trevor *Annie and Clarabel *Narrator - Michael Brandon (US Version) Transcript * Michael Brandon: In the summertime there is no better place to be than the Island of Sodor. The engines are happy to show vacationers the wonderful sights to be seen. But this year, there was a problem. Thomas and Emily were in the foundry for repairs. * Sir Topham Hatt: I need to find a way to carry more passengers. * Michael Brandon: Grumbled Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: We have more vacationers. * Emily: And fewer engines. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. * Thomas: A double decker problem. * Michael Brandon: Added Thomas. * Sir Topham Hatt: A double decker problem? Hmm. * Michael Brandon: This gave Sir Topham Hatt an idea. He drove straight to Bulgy's field. Bulgy is a double decker bus. He was turned into a hen house after he caused the silly accident. * Sir Topham Hatt: Good news, Bulgy, I'm putting you back on the road. * Bulgy: Thank you, sir. I'll be the best bus ever. * Michael Brandon: Bulgy never liked being a hen house anyway. The next day, he went to the foundry. * Thomas: Bulgy! * Michael Brandon: Exclaimed Thomas. * Thomas: What are you doing here? * Bulgy: I'm being repaired, I'm going back on the road. * Emily: I think you'll be helping the new farmer. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. * Emily: He needs to deliver his vegetables around the island. * Bulgy: Vegetables!? Hmph! I'm going to carry passengers! * Michael Brandon: Soon, Bulgy was refitted inside and out. He looked smart and shiny. Even James was impressed. * James: Ooooo. * Michael Brandon: When Bulgy returned to his field, the hens thought their old house looked splendid. * Bulgy's Driver: We'll start in the morning. * Michael Brandon: Said his driver. * Bulgy's Driver: You'll stay here tonight. * Michael Brandon: Bulgy was soon fast asleep. But the hens missed their old home. One by one, they crept aboard and went to sleep in the luggage racks. Bulgy knew nothing. The next morning Bulgy picked up lots of passengers. * Bulgy: All aboard. * Michael Brandon: He tooted and set off for the station. He was driving so smoothly that the hens didn't wake up. All was well until Bulgy turned a corner. Trevor was pulling a hay-cart. * Bulgy: Get out of my way! * Michael Brandon: He overtook Trevor. Bulgy swerved, the hens woke up, the passengers panicked and Bulgy's driver lost control. The hens were frightened. They flapped, they squawked. * Bulgy's Passengers: Stop! * Michael Brandon: Cried Bulgy's passengers. * Bulgy's Passengers: We want to get off! * Michael Brandon: The passengers were covered in feathers and broken eggs. They were very cross. * Bulgy's Passengers: This bus is full of hens! * Michael Brandon: They complained. * Bulgy's Passengers: We shall tell Sir Topham Hatt. * Bulgy: It's not my fault. * Michael Brandon: Sulked Bulgy. Sir Topham Hatt sent Bulgy to be cleaned. * Bulgy: Silly hens, silly passengers, you can have them both. * Emily: The farmer still needs help with his vegetables. * Michael Brandon: Said Emily. * Bulgy: A vegetable bus? Hmmm, hey that's not such a bad idea. * Thomas: And we're back carrying passengers. * Michael Brandon: Smiled Thomas. Bulgy is happy now. He has new green paintwork and a smart serving hatch. Sir Topham Hatt agreed he could become the island's only vegetable stand on wheels. Bulgy likes carrying vegetables. They don't lay eggs and they never complained. Trivia *Bulgy Rides Again will be told by Michael Brandon for the US. *Shot 1 will film Casey Jr entering Platform 1 at Knapford station and hauling his yellow coach, green coach, and red caboose, but will also film Tillie entering Platform 2 at Knapford station and hauling her Birthday Train cars, and will even film Montana speeding through Platform 3 at Knapford station and hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, Skarloey's first blue and yellow coach, Emily's first coach, Skarloey's second blue and yellow coach, Emily's second coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 2 will film Tootle, three wagons, and Katy Caboose entering Elsbridge station. *Shot 3 will film Melissa speeding through Elsbridge station and hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose and will also film Greendale Rocket, her green coach, and red mail car pulling into Elsbridge station. *Shot 4 will film Thomas and Emily sunbathing in the works. *Shots 5 and 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 7 will film Emily talking. *Shot 8 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 9 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 10 will film Sir Topham Hatt with a light bulb idea over his head. *Shot 11 will film Sir Topham Hatt's car driving to Bulgy's field. *Shot 12 will film Emma puffing past and hauling six freight cars, and a caboose and Bulgy. *Shot 13 will film Bulgy. *Shot 14 will some chickens aboard Bulgy. *Shots 15 and 17 will film Bulgy ruined. *Shot 18 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 19 will film a happy Bulgy talking. *Shot 20 will Sir Topham Hatt's car leaving. *Shot 21 will film Bulgy arriving. *Shot 22 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 23 will film a pleased Bulgy talking. *Shot 24 will film Emily talking. *Shot 25 will film a cross Bulgy talking. *Shot 26 will film a delighted Bulgy fitted. *Shots 27 to 29 will film a happy Bulgy leaving. *Shot 30 will film James talking. *Shot 31 will film Bulgy arriving at his field. *Shot 32 will film the chickens looking impressed. *Shot 33 will film Bulgy looking gleeful. *Shot 34 will film Bulgy's driver talking. *Shot 35 will a sleeping Bulgy and will also film Silver Fish hauling Gordon's two green and yellow Express coaches. *Shots 36 to 64 will film the chickens going aboard. *Shot 65 will film the hens asleep in the luggage racks. *Shot 66 will film Bulgy looking eager. *Shot 67 will film Bulgy talking eagerly. *Shot 68 will film an eager Bulgy departing. *Shot 69 will film a cheerful Bulgy driving down the road. *Shot 70 will film the hens still asleep in the luggage racks. *Shot 71 will film Bulgy going over a bridge and will also film Johnny hauling his mailcar and caboose going underneath the bridge. *Shot 72 will film Toots puffing past, hauling a dark red coach, a green coach, and two dark red coaches and will also film Trevor pulling a haycart and will also film Bulgy turning a corner. *Shot 73 will film a surprised Bulgy seeing Trevor pulling a haycart. *Shots 74 and 75 will film an angry Bulgy honking his car. *Shot 76 will film an angry Bulgy talking. *Shot 77 will film Bulgy overtaking Trevor and seeing a mail van. *Shot 78 will film Bulgy's driver gasping. *Shot 79 will film Bulgy avoiding the mail van. *Shot 80 will film a horrified Bulgy swerving. *Shot 81 will film the chickens waking up. *Shot 82 will film the passengers freaking out. *Shot 83 will film a shocked Bulgy going out of control. *Shots 84 to 86 will film the hens flapping and squawking. *Shot 87 will film the passengers talking. *Shot 88 will film an astonished Bulgy stopping. *Shot 89 will film the passengers covered in feathers and broken eggs. *Shot 90 will film Bulgy looking depressed. *Shot 91 will film the passengers talking. *Shots 92 and 93 will film Bulgy going to the fitter's yard to be cleaned. *Shot 94 will film Bulgy talking angrily. *Shot 95 will film Emily talking. *Shot 96 will film an impressed Bulgy talking. *Shot 97 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 98 will film a now green Bulgy. *Shot 99 will film a laughing Bulgy with a new serving hatch. *Shot 100 will film Bulgy standing at the level crossing. *Shot 101 will film Emily going by and hauling her two coaches and will also film Thomas going by and hauling Annie and Clarabel. *Shot 102 will film a chuckling Bulgy looking impressed. Category:Jaén Producción